Home owners are rapidly becoming aware of the benefits of home audio distribution systems. These benefits include convenient access to audio signals throughout the home, more efficient use of space and savings in the form of fewer system components.
Audio distribution systems range from those distributing stereo signals only, to those incorporating other functions such as doorbells and intercoms. These systems frequently utilize a switching matrix to distribute a signal, generated and amplified by a stereo system, to various rooms throughout the house. Speakers in the various rooms typically receive the amplified signal through a distribution panel co-located in the room with the stereo system.
Prior an systems offering integrated functions such as distribution of stereo, doorbell and intercom signals have several setbacks. For example, many of these prior art systems seeking to improve sound quality have utilized the home owner's high power stereo system and a switching matrix to distribute a pre-amplified stereo signal. Unfortunately, these systems are unable to effectively integrate other important features, such as doorbell and paging.
Another setback of prior art systems is the inconvenience of using the intercom. These systems typically have the page button and speaker/receiver located on the audio distribution wall unit. This requires the intercom user to go to the location of the intercom system, as opposed to accessing it from a more convenient location.
Accordingly, there is a need for an audio distribution system that can be implemented without the aforementioned shortcomings.